


sigh

by oh_no_oh_dear



Series: tungle dot hell [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_oh_dear/pseuds/oh_no_oh_dear
Summary: Prompt: Sam/Bucky + "sigh"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I, too, stare at Sam Wilson and sigh wistfully.

  
    “Barnes, you’re increasing the carbon dioxide in here by like 80%,” Sam muttered, not even looking up from his newspaper. The ex-assassin had been staring off into space for the last 20 minutes, occasionally heaving the loudest, most put-upon sighs.   
“What’s your problem, man? Miss Steve? He’ll be back in a few months...”  
  
Bucky made a face. “He keeps texting me. ‘Remember to be nice to Sam, Buck,’ and ‘Are you eating? You should try sushi!’ -- like I haven’t been out in the world longer’n him--”  
  
    “So why the dramatic sighing, Barnes?”  
  
Bucky didn’t say _Because I was just remembering how your eyes look in the sun_. Instead, he said “Was thinking about cats.”  
  
    “Cats?”  
  
    “Yeah. You know when they stare at the air all creepy-like?”  
  
    “...yeah?”  
  
    “What if they’re seeing ghosts?”  
  
Sam took his coffee out on the balcony, trying hard not to react to Bucky’s stupid snorting laugh.  
  


* * *

  
    “Jesus Christ, Bucky, sigh any more and we’ll get condensation on the windows.”  
  
Bucky risked a sideways at Sam, taking in the muscles of his arms as he moved his hand from the gearstick to the steering wheel. That purple t-shirt was going to be the death of him. He unconsciously sighed again.  
  
_The way you smiled at me when I made you coffee makes me want to be the one to make it for you every morning for the rest of our lives._  
  
    “ _Barnes_. What is it?”  
  
    “If mermaids are half-human--”  
  
    “Bucky, what the _fuck--”_  
  
    “Wouldn’t their skin get all wrinkly and like... slough off?”  
  
    “Barnes, that’s _disgusting_.” Sam wrinkled his nose as he glanced over his shoulder, signalling to change lanes. He frowned a little. Dammit, why _didn’t_ mermaid skin get all fucked up?  
“We can google it.”  
  


* * *

  
    “What’s with the sigh _now_?”  
  
It had become a sort of game by now; since Bucky wasn’t becoming any less enamoured with Sam, his pining and sighing wasn’t going anywhere. At least it was fun to make up a new reason each time, trying to draw a laugh out of Sam.  
  
_You let me borrow your hoodie last week and it smelled like you and now I don’t want to give it back. Also, I stretched the hell out of it._  
  
    “In my day, this was a luxury,” Bucky said, gesturing to the bowl of microwave popcorn that they were sharing. Sam hummed thoughtfully.  
  
    “Because it was expensive?”  
  
    “Nah, because we only had enough heat to pop one kernel at a time.”  
  
    “Shut the fuck up, Barnes.”  
  
    “A bowl this size would take _days_.”  
  
Sam pelted Bucky with a handful of popcorn.  
  
    “That’s hours and hours of labour, Sam. Ungrateful whippersnapper.”  
  
It was the ‘whippersnapper’ that made Sam lose it, leaning against Bucky for support as he shook with laughter. Bucky’s shoulder felt warm long after Sam moved his hand.   
  


* * *

  
Bucky closed his eyes against the bright sun, enjoying the warmth of the grass beneath him. Sam had insisted that they go to a nearby park and get some fresh air, fearing that they were becoming antisocial shut-ins. He heaved a huge, happy(ish) sigh.  
  
    “Yeah?” Sam asked from beside him, the amusement apparent in his voice. He enjoyed the silly shit that Bucky came up with to hide whatever was really bothering him. It wasn’t the worst way for him to cope, so Sam didn’t press too much.  
  
_I thought I heard you crying last night and it took every fibre of my being not to come hold you._  
  
    “Do you think the first ever human to try cow’s milk was shunned by his tribe?”  
  
Sam laughed, rich and happy. Bucky’s heart hurt a little.  
“Okay, I’ll bite. What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
    “Just imagine-- they go over and start sucking on the cow’s udders--”  
  
    “The rest of the tribe is saying ‘Oog is a _freak_ , man,’” Sam added, making Bucky sputter with surprised laughter.  
  
_He has a terrible sense of humour. Upgrade this infatuation to love. Shit.  
_

* * *

 

Bucky wasn’t sure how to react when Sam called him to join him on a date. Not like that-- not quite. Sam’s date had stood him up (Bucky seethed at the very idea), and since there was a reservation at a nice restaurant going to waste, Sam had invited him to have dinner.   
  
    “Just come eat some pricey steak and don’t think too much about it,” Sam had said breezily. Bucky had swallowed hard.  
  
    “Oh...okay.”  
  
  
  
Now, Bucky was seated across from Sam, and the candlelight was doing wonders for his already attractive features, bringing out his cheekbones and expressive brown eyes.  
  
    “Damn, not even some good wine and steak can stop the melancholy, Barnes?” Sam said, his smile a little bit forced. Bucky sat up, painfully aware that he’d been staring woefully at Sam and, yes, sighing.  
“What’s wrong, man? I know you brush it off with jokes, but... something’s bothering you.”  
  
_It’s you._  
  
    “It’s you.” _Dammit._ “I mean-- not like that.”  
  
    “Then explain, ‘cause that was kind of a shitty thing to say,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
    “I can’t stop thinking about you. And your stupid annoying laugh. And your loud music. And your ugly handsome face.”  
  
    “My _ugly_ handsome face,” Sam repeated, laughing a little.  
  
    “I dunno, this is hard for me. Cut me a break.”  
  
Sam smiled. “Now, why would I do that?” He signalled to the waiter and Bucky’s heart sank. Sam was eager to leave, and he’d fucked up a perfectly good friendship--  
“Can you bring another bottle of wine and... hmm, some garlic bread? And -- Barnes?”  
  
Bucky made an inquisitive sound, feeling wrong-footed.  
  
Sam’s smile was slow but certain, his eyes holding some mischief in them even by the dim candlelight.  
“Wanna order dessert? We’re gonna be here a while.”  
  


* * *

  
Bucky sighed, his mouth hot against Sam’s neck. Breathless, Sam laughed softly.  
“Thought we took care of the sad sighs,” he murmured, his fingers busy undoing Bucky’s shirt buttons.  
  
    “Mm-mm,” Bucky hummed. “Wasn’t a sad one.”  
  
Soon enough, he had Sam sighing in an entirely different way.  
  



End file.
